A meeting in the snow
by BrigitteoO
Summary: One-shot. Where Gray and Juvia take a visit to the remains of his home town.


**Hello! I wanted to write a one-shot. Nothing much. Just some fun :D For if you haven't read my other stories. I have dyslexia, so even if English was my first language it would still be full of grammar mistakes and wrongly used words. So please don't mind.**

**Hope you'll like it! Please review! **

* * *

.

.

**A meeting in the snow**

.

.

.

The cold snow finally started to tone down and they could see they runes of what ones was a small village. Juvia wiped a bit off the snow of her dress and hurried back walking next to her beloved Gray. His eyes looked focused but sad. Juvia knew this wasn't the road back to the train station. She was sure this wasn't even a road at all. But Gray seemed really certain about the route they were taken and she didn't mind the extra time she was spending with him. But the sadness in his eyes did bother her.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia started softly and Gray stopped and turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry for making you walk all this way." He said while turning back to the sight of the village. It was complexly destroyed but somehow the snow made it look beautiful and peaceful.

"That's ok Gray-sama" Juvia smiled, "It was only a bit out of the route and we finished the mission early."

"Thanks Juvia." Gray said while stepping forward into the thick layer of snow. "Juvia will follow Gray-sama to the end of the world" Juvia said softly while blushing. She still had trouble walking in the tick snow. Following Gray was even harder, since he was used to walking in the snow and for some reason she could see he was excited to be here.

They walked into the destroyed village and Juvia looked at the stone runes. Some she could recognise as homes and half of the bakery was still there.

But the sight was terrified. Even the snow hadn't cleaned most of the dried blood on the stone walls.

"What happened here?" Juvia said softly holding her hand close to her heart. A wave of pain and sadness filled her heart as they walked further through the village.

Gray stopped and starred to the cold white ground. "This used to be my home town."

Juvia's eyes widen. She stepped a bit backwards and looked at him with compassion. "The demon Deliora did this?"

Gray nodded and said; "I just wanted to see it. I haven't been here since Ur and Lyon find me."

Juvia stared to the ground as they walked further. She knew the story off Gray's past. He told her before. But seeing it still made her feel like she knew so little of him.

"My house used to be around here somewhere?" Gray said. Juvia couldn't tell if he was excited or sad. So she tried to stay close to him. He stood still in front of a pile off stones. There was nothing left.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said softly as she lay a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking a bit.

The snow stopped falling as Gray walked into the what supposed to be his home. He started moving heavy rocks.

Piece after piece Gray lifted. "It's got to be here somewhere…"

Juvia watched her beloved struggle with the rocks. _Is he looking for something? _She stepped forward and started lifting the rocks too. Gray looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Juvia." He said softly and she couldn't help but blush.

Gray moved another rock and a shiny metal safe was showed in the floor. Juvia looked at him as he tried to unlock it. His face was serious and concentrated as Juvia has problems not to dream off in her imagination.

"It's empty!" Gray said shocked while sitting dumbfounded to the ground. Juvia looked at him with sad eyes. "Juvia doesn't know where Gray-sama was looking for, but it probably was already gone before Deliora came." She said carefully. Gray stared to the ground. "I guess you're right."

Juvia stood and held out an hand to Gray. "Let's just walk around a bit."

Gray took it and Juvia helped him up. They continued to held hands as they walked to the pure white snow.

After a few minutes walking the came to the other edge off town. They saw a man standing by a grave. His hair was black like ravens and his outfit looked strong like an armor. As they walked closer they could see the sorrow and the pain in his eyes while he talked softly to the stone grave.

He turned around defensively as he heard there footsteps in the snow.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked quickly.

Gray looked confused at his reaction. "Gray-sama and Juvia are just passing by. We just came from a mission and are going back to Fairy Tail." She said with a soft smile.

"Fairy Tail?" He stood up and laughed a bit, "Never heard of that."

"Really?" Gray said indignant, "We just won the Grand Magic Games."

He laughed harder. "Never heard of that ether!"

Juvia giggled a bit awkwardly at his reactions, with made the man look. "My, don't you have a cute laugh, Juvia." He said grinning as he stepped a bit closed towards her. "My name is Silver."

Juvia's face turned into a blush as she turned to look at an irritated Gray. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she looked back at Silver.

"Nice to meet you Silver-sama." She said, "Did you came to visit an beloved?"

Silver looked to the ground and Juvia regretted asking. "Juvia's sorry." She said softly.

"It's ok Juvia." He said and turned to the grave again. "I've lost my family the same day the town died."

"Deliora?" Juvia said softly.

He nodded and stared quietly to the grave.

Juvia looked at Gray as he started to walk away. "Let's just go Juvia."

"But.." Juvia started softly. Why didn't Gray-sama wanted to talk to someone from his old town?

"It was nice to meet you Grasama, Juvia" Silver said not looking at them.

Gray started walking further. "It's Gray."

"It was nice to meet you too Silver-sama." Juvia said and ran after Gray. Silver looked at the two as they walked away. He slowly walked back to the grave and said in front of it. "Gray..." He started laughing. "I think I'm going crazy."

Gray and Juvia walked further into the cold nothingness as they were heading out to the train station. Gray was looking sad and Juvia felt helpless knowing that she couldn't do anything about it.

Gray stand still and turned around to Juvia. She immediately blushed. "Gray-sama?"

Gray smiled at her soflty. "Thank you for coming with me." He said as he turned around and started moving forward again. The cold snow sticking to his boots.

"Of course Gray-sama!" Juvia said smiling as she walked next to him back to the guild.

.

.

.

_The end._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
